


[podfic] Of Naps and Other Glorious Battles

by reena_jenkins, zarabithia



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Domesticity, ITPE 2017, Jason Todd's Inability To Parent, Kori tells the best bedtime stories, Lian Harper is the Best Harper, Multi, Nap Time, Napping, Podfic, Roy Harper's Inability To Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Look, Jason knows how to use condoms. This is not his responsibility.





	[podfic] Of Naps and Other Glorious Battles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Naps and Other Glorious Battles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/916730) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Domesticity, Napping, Jason Todd's Inability To Parent, Roy Harper's Inability To Parent, Lian Harper is the Best Harper, Kori tells the best bedtime stories, Nap Time, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:08:43  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(DCU\)%20_Of%20Naps%20and%20Other%20Glorious%20Battles_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [**a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0352.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[](http://twitter.com/bessyboo) **bessyboo**


End file.
